20 Years of Waiting
by nerdychick316
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors finished XANA 20 years ago. What happens when curious teens go in? One of those teens have a history with the Lyoko Warriors that she wants to find out. Will history repeat with a different ending? Only one way to find out! I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Look, I am only in the seventh grade right now, and I don't think my writing will be all that great, but please give it a shot and enjoy!**

**I do not own Code Lyoko!**

* * *

_~Prolouge~_

_20 years ago, team Lyoko defeated X.A.N.A, but a new generation is about to take place!_

"Come on, Joey!" Exclaimed the pink-haired, glasses wearing girl as she pulled her best friend to class at Kadiac Academy.

"Jeesh, Maya! Calm down, we're going to get to class on time! I promise!" Joey, the dark-haired, brown eyed boy yelled as he tried to catch up with his friend since kindergarten. People may describe her as a scrawny nerd, but she is more than capable of dealing with atheletics, or more than her father.

"Joey, you know how I am! If I feel like I'm going to fail, I start over-reacting over little things! DON'T STEP ON THAT!" Maya Belpois yelled at Joey Stern.

She walked over to the red and black ladybug Joey was about to step on.

"I got you. I got you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Maya whispered reasurring things to her ladybug as she slowly got up. Joey was watching her in amazment. He knows the she was outcasted because of her pink hair and glasses, but he thought that no matter what, she will always be beautiful to him; inside and out!

"Why don't you just crush the dumb bug, Belpois?" Trevor Delmas, the princapl's son, asked. Trevor is just like his mom; self-centered, spoiled, attention craving, and mean.

"I wonder if you see the world through the eyes of a werido that knows how to make the world a better place, or a cool kid that doesn't know anything." Maya said as she let the bug go and ran to Mr. Picho's language arts class.

"That was nice... You know... What you did back there, Maya." Joey said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired from the running, but he gets alittle nervous talking to Maya. He does like her, but he is too chicken to admit it. In fact, he is too chicken to do a ton of things.

"Thanks Joe. You know, some of those girls over there are checking you out." Maya said as she leaned against her desk and looked out the door. Joey didn't inherit his parent's athletisim, but he did inherit their looks.

Maya leaned closer to Joey and whispered, "I found some clues on my parents, but we have to sneak out tonight."

"Really? Do you think we can pull it off?"

"Okay class! Take your seats!" Mr. Picho (A.K.A Herb) has grown better over the years.

Maya pulled out paper and wrote something on it then passed it to Joey. They always pass notes in class, but Mr. Picho doesn't mind. Considering they are the only straight A students in the whole eigth grade.

**I totally think we can pull this off, Joey!**

_But, Maya, we'll get detention if we get caught!_

**Joe, we won't get caught! Your parents did it all the time! I need to know who I am!**

_Maya, you know who you are! You are Maya Belpois! The nicest, most caring, most beautiful, loving, and best friend in the whole 8th grade-Kadiac-Whole WORLD! Whatelse do you need to know?_

**Joe, did you just call me beautiful?**

"Maya Belpois, do you know the answer to who made the most tragic, most romantic, most real-life lesson learning plays that no one can redublicate no matter what?" Mr. Pochio asked.

"Considering tragic is in the question, I pressum the 1800's own, William Shakespear, Mr. Pochio." Maya said. Maya loved everything in the world, but she gets over dramatic when she feels asthough she was to fail so epicly.

"Correct again, Ms. Belpois!" Mr. Pochio said enthusiastically. "Stern," tons of girls sigh as his name is said, "can you name one of his plays?"

"Hamlet, sir." Joey said.

"Anyone else?" Maya's hand went up.

"Anyone besides Belpois and Stern?"

The bell rang and everyone ran out.

"Joe, you are coming right?" Maya asked as the two friends walked through the busy hallway.

"I don't know Maya..." Joey started.

"Hey Maya, are you doing anything tonight?" Rodrick Dunbar, dark-haired bad boy asked.

"Yeah Maya. I'll come, but I have to go to math with Mr. Corridor." Joey said as he ran away.

"I guess we could hang out tonight, but you have to keep a secret, okay?" Maya asked. Rodrick Dunbar is trustworthy to her.

"You got it. Remember, I still kept the secret about you being an orphan." Rodrick whispered.

"I owe you a million, Rod!" Maya screamed as she hugged him and took his hand and ran with him to gym.

Maya was changed into her P.E outfit; burmuda blue shorts and a light purple t-shirt with pink tennis shoes, from her light purple dress. Rodrick changed from his casual red and black t-shirt and jeans to his gym shorts and same shirt.

"Now, class!" Coach Della Robia yelled. "Time for our Friday drills!"

Everyone groaned. The drills we nowhere near hard. It is just the fact that who ever finishes first gets to kick all of the losers in the butt.

"Do you have something to say about it? I'll file it in with the complain cabnet." Odd yelled showing a small trash can as his "complain cabinate".

After the drills, Rodrick won first with Maya following a second after him, as usual.

"Hey Odd, what is your motive for doing things like this to us?" Maya asked after Rodrick softly kicked her.

"It is supposed to be your motive to be better!" Odd exclaimed to Maya.

"Odd, this isn't helping anyone! Look at our times! They are going down! Don't you see no one is going to do any better? Might as well chain dogs to the back of tredmils when we pratice." Maya pushed.

Instead of yelling, Odd started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Maya asked.

"You... Remind... Me... Of... Your... Mom... Aelita"

"Y-you know my mother?" Maya asked.

"Well, yeah! Funny thing too, Aelita was called Maya when your parents first met!" Odd saw Maya's confused face and dismissed the whole class to laps on the track.

"Odd, where did you, my parents, Joey's parents, and Rodrick's dad seak off to when you were all young?" Maya asked as she felt tears starting up.

"Well, I could show you tonight, with your group of friends."

"You know about that?" asked Maya.

"Of course! But you can't tell anyone else!" Odd said with a wink. "Now run off, Belpois!"

After gym, Maya, Rodrick, and Joey met up at the lunch table closest to the left corner and window.

"Great news! Odd is going to show something from the past to me! After that I could show you two something that I found!" Maya said after a few moments of death glare exchangements between her two boys.

"That is great, Maya! We could mark October 9th as an anniversary for when you started to gain your parents back!" Joey exclaimed with a smile.

"I know! Oh, and before I forget, happy birthday!" Rodrick exclaimed as he gave Maya a box.

"Rod, you didn't have to do any of this! I don't tell people my birthday because of things like this, but thank you any way!" Maya blabbered as she tried to give the box back.

"It isn't anything exspensive, just something I thought you might like." Rodrick explained as he opened the box and put it on Maya. It was a beautiful gold locket with a picture of her parents and her as a baby on one heart and a picture of Rodrick, Joey, and Maya on the other heart.

Maya started to cry as she bowed her head to give thanks to him. Joey-although was outragously jealous-went beside her and hugged her along with Rodrick.

"Wow, Dunbar! You and Stern here must be desprate to even look at Belpois for a minute!" Trevor pointed out as he walked past them.

"You know what, Delmas? You better shut your mouth right now or I'll-" Rodrick said before being interrupted.

"Or you'll what?" Just then, Trevor was hit in the face by Joey.

"Or that Delmas! Now come on, we need to go." Joey said as he pulled Maya to go to Odd with Rodrick close behind. Trevor followed the trio... And then followed the 4, including Odd, to the abbandon house.

"This is where your mother used to live when her dad was still on Earth. What a good man, too. After your parents got married, they rebuilt this house. I used to watch you and Joe-Joe all the time in here whIle your parents would work on projects in the study room. Good memories!"

"Joe-Joe?" Rodrick asked with a snicker.

"I remember! That was the only way you would answer me, Joey!" Maya exclaimed.

"If you three want a real surprise, follow me!" Odd said as he went through the back door, down the sewer way, across a bridge, down a rope, and in to an elevator to go up to a super computer.

"This is where we all went, Maya! No one knows it either!" Odd proudly stated.

"Do you think you could start it up?" Maya asked. Odd gave a thinking guesture. "I found the codes for virtualizing us to Lyoko!"

"Well, okay... WAIT! Where did you get those from?"

"The study is a good place for hiding if you go against your average Joe's! No offence Joe!" Maya quickly added.

"No offence!" Joey responded.

"Fine, I should go turn it on!" Odd said in defeat.

"I already took care of that!" Rodrick said as he came out of the elevator. "I also found Delmas!" He added as he shoved Trevor towards the rest of the group.

"I am going to tell my mom and have all of you out of here!" Trevor yelled as Odd held him down.

"You wouldn't want Maya to know what your diary says about her... Now do you?" Odd whispered low enough for only Trevor to hear.

"Besides," Maya said leaning down towards Trevor. She got really close to his face. "You don't want me to go on a scary, probably going to kill me trip, all by myself. Do you?"

Trevor started to sweat from anxiety and how close Maya's lips are to his. Trevor finally agreed to it. Maya smirked and kissed his cheek, leaving Joey and Rodrick sending glares at Trevor.

"Odd, can you move so I can set it up for the boys to all get virtualized. Then I have to put in a time frame for me. I put the instructions in this journal for the vehicles and back up on weapons." Maya said as she gave the composition journal to Odd.

"Now I see the Jeremy in you!" Odd exclaimed. "Einstine's and princess' daughter is exactly like them alright!" He said as he read the journal.

"Ready boys?" Maya's voice was on the over head for the 3 boys.

"I don't know..." They all started.

"Who ever survives gets a kiss from me!" Maya teased.

Each boy rushed into each "tank" as they like to call it.

"Scanner Joey. Scanner Rodrick. Scanner Trevor. Transfer Joey. Transfer Rodrick. Transfer Trevor. VIRTUALIZATION!" Maya typed in each code and each boy was sent to the forest region on Lyoko. Joey was a yellow and red samuri, Rodrick was a black and red shadow warrior, and Trevor was a green and red dog-like Odd, but a dog!

"Okay Odd, I put in my time frame, just do whatever you think is right when I get there. PLEASE, Don't mess around!" Maya begged before going into the scanners.

Maya was turned into a light purple elf-similar to her mother during season 1. In the virtual world, instead of her hair up, her short hair was down to her shoulders and she had short side bangs. The three guys stared at her in amazement.

"What are you guys looking at?" Maya asked innocently.

None of them heard her the first...20 times. Maya gave up and started looking around her surroundings.

"Wow, Odd, why would you ever shut this off?!" Maya asked. Then she saw 2 giant bug-like animals coming towards her. That was when she realized, she didn't have any weapons to eliminate the monsters.

"Guys, we need to go. Right now!" Maya said as she shook each boys' shoulders.

The boys stepped out of their trans and took out their weapons.

"Hey! I don't have a weapon! What is with that?" Trevor exclaimed as he flicked his wrist and eliminated one of the monsters.

"I take that back! Where is Maya?"

"I don't know. You two look for her. I got this bug." Rodrick said as he held his ground against the bug.

Odd was watching this when a morph came and tried to attack hom. Luckily, Odd got the morph first.

"Haven't heard from you in a while, huh X.A.N.A?"

The morph used a smoke state to go underneath Odd and knock him out.

Rodrick pulled a sword from smoke and destroyed the monster. Then he ran to catch up with the others.

Maya was cornered by two boxes and a red tower when the three boys came. Joey took care of the box on Maya's left.

"Needed help, princess?" He teased.

"Thanks Joe-Joe!" Maya said as she slipped into the red tower. Joey tried to grab her hand but he was shot by the box on the right. Trevor helped Joey up and they both tried to get into the red tower.

"Guys, alittle help?" Rodrick hinted as the box shot Joey causing Joey to go back to his world.

Odd was knocked out and the morph was about to electricute the man when Joey tried to take the morph down. Instead of hitting the morph, Joey got it to focus on him. Odd got up and hit the morph.

Rodrick and Trevor both worked on getting the box down. They sucessfully won their battle after 10 attemps more than needed. Then, both guys tried to get into the tower.

Maya-who was in the tower- walked to the center of the glowing circle. She floated up to another glowing circle. When she reached the middle there was a box that popped up. She up her hand on it and it said her name on it. Then it said "code". Maya put in Lyoko and the data on the walls all went down. Then a white flash went through.

When the white flash went away, Trevor, Joey, Rodrick, Odd, and Maya were all walking to their second classes.

"What just happened?" The three young boys asked.

"It is a return to the past. All of the damage that was done then didn't happen now! Are you three in?" Maya asked as she put her hand in. Odd put his hand in, then Joey, then Rodrick.

"Come on Trevor. After every victory I'll give you a kiss." Maya wagered and Trevor put his hand in. "We all have to keep it a secret and we only go on emergencies/training, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Lyoko Warriors on three. One... Two... Three!"

"Lyoko Warriors!" They all whispered/screamed.

And with that, they started their alliance together as friends.

"Oh, before I forget!" Maya exclaimed as she kissed Trevor's right cheek, Rodrick's left cheek, and the tip of Joey's she saw their faces, she did a victory skip to P.E.


	2. Complications

Complications

* * *

**~POV: Joey~**  
I woke up with my annoying roommate, Trevor. Rodrick isn't a day student like his dad, but he doesn't have a roommate;just like Maya. Ha, funny how life works... one minute the girl you would do anything for is your best friend that pays attention to you... the next? Let's just say I'm friend zoned and competing with two other jerks that are almost every girls' dreams.  
"Stern! Why do you wake up so early?" Trevor groaned.  
"Sorry prince Delmas," I bowed mockingly. "Not all of us can be a mommy's boy to get what we want. Plus, I need to get Maya her croissants!"  
"Are you two dating or something?"  
"No, we're just friends," I whispered the last part.  
Trevor laughed so hard, he fell off of his bed.  
"What is so funny?" I ask putting on a clean shirt.  
"You're friend zoned, Stern!" Trevor yelled between laughs.  
"Well, I don't care! As long as she knows that I'm her friend and I care... Besides, I don't like her!" I yelled walking into the bathroom.  
"Really?" Trevor followed me to the bathroom and asked in a serious voice.  
"Yes, I don't like her!" I yelled. _I love her..._ I thought.  
"You got it bad!" Trevor laughed again.  
"Why do you care?" I ask as I reach for my green toothbrush.  
"Because, I am going to beat you to her!" Rodrick said from the doorway.  
"What makes you think that?" Trevor and I asked at the same time.  
"Well think about it," He said as he walked over to us. "Who would she go for? The weak good-looking," He pointed at me, "the mommy boy," he pointed at Trevor, "or the hot bad boy?" He pointed to himself.  
"I know Maya and she would think this is barbaric and really sexist!" I point out.  
"What?" Trevor asked, clearly confused.  
"In other words, lover boy here thinks that Maya thinks that talking about her as a babe is wrong," Rodrick clarified.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you Dunbar!" Trevor thanked.  
"Who knew the bad boy had a brain?" I asked in a nonchalant voice.  
"Shut it! In case you haven't noticed, Maya trusts me with her life!" He pointed out as he walked out of the bathroom.  
"Gee, what was his problem?" Trevor asked as I spit out the toothpaste and walked out.  
~10 minutes later~  
I went to the cafeteria and looked for Maya. I found her... laughing with Dungbar. Get it "dung-bar"? 'Cause his name is DUN-bar... yeah...  
"Hey Joe-Joe!" Maya greeted as she flipped her perfect pink hair out of her face.  
"Hi Maya!" I greeted.  
"Hey, Joe-Joe!" Dumb-bar greeted with a mocking smile.  
"Hey Dung-bar," I whispered low enough that Maya couldn't hear. Don't get me wrong, I love her love for equality between EVERYTHING, but I do not need a lecture for having competeion.  
"H-h-hi Maya..." Trevor stuttered.  
"Hey Trevor," She greeted with a smile.  
"Did you get any information about... X.A.N.A?" I asked.  
"Not yet. It's been a quiet week so far!" Maya whispered with a smile.  
"That is great!" Trevor exclaimed.  
"What is so great, Delmas?" Odd asked.  
"Our friend here is happy because... I found a piece of my history and I finally get to show them!" Maya did with a great save.  
"Didn't you show it to them last week?" He asked.  
"Nope!" Maya responded, popping the "p".  
"Okay, make sure you guys are here before school starts!" Odd saluted.  
"Let's go!" Maya said getting up from the table and running outside.  
"Wait, you were serious?" Trevor asked.  
"Yeah, goody-two-shoes can't lie. Now can she?" Maya asked in an innocent voice.  
"Let's go!" Us three boys said following her lead.  
~5 minutes or so ahead~  
We got in front of this huge abandon house.  
"What is this dump?" I asked. Then was hit on the back of the head.  
"This is my parents old house!" Maya yelled marching inside.  
"Wow, you don't gotta be so Stern with her!" Trevor joked, laughing at his own joke. Trying to gain a high-five from Dumb-bar.  
"No," Rodrick said.  
"Fine!" Trevor said before high fiving himself.  
"Hey guys, check this AHHHHHH!" Maya screamed from inside the house.  
The three of us ran in.  
"Maya!" We all yelled.  
"Boo!" Maya whispered from behind us.  
We all screamed-the three of us and Trevor jumped into my arms. Rodrick tackled Maya to the ground.  
"Rodrick what are you doing?" Maya asked before she started laughing and screaming... was she being tickled?  
"Stop... please... HAHAHA... Rodrick... stop!" Maya pleaded between breaths.  
"I will, when you say you'll go with me to the Back to School dance," Rodrick said.  
"Okay, okay, I, Maya HA Belpois will go to the HAHA Back to School dance with you HAHAHA Rodrick Dunbar!" Maya yelled.  
"It's a date sweet heart," Rodrick said with a wink.  
"Let's just get back to school! I really do not want to be late!" Maya said.  
"Race you!" Rodrick and I challenged at the same time.  
"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" She yelled as she ran off at "go" leaving the three of us in her tracks.  
"Hey, Dung-bar. Maya is mine!" I told him.  
"Ha, she said yes to me. Not you," Dung-bar pointed out before running to catch up to Maya.  
"He's got you there, Stern," Trevor said to me right before my phone was vibrating. I got a text from Maya.  
Trouble, X.A.N.A is skool & making truble! HURRY! Code Lyoko time! G2 da factory!  
"Let's go to the factory, Trevor," I said as we ran to the factory.  
We were the first ones there.  
"Odd isn't coming, so I need to program everything. Luckily, I made an app so I can control what is happening from inside the computer and away from the factory," Maya explained to Rodrick as they were walking in.  
"Nice, but can you transfer us on the app?" Trevor asked.  
"Sadly, no. What I can do is get you guys transferred now so you guys can hurry up and we'll get this over with!" Maya said as she pushed us out of here.  
"Anything else we need to know, Maya?" I ask.  
"Yep, X.A.N.A already attacked 12 people so we don't have to worry about school!" She smiled.  
"Okay, well, we'll just go into the transfer tubes," Rodrick said pushing the only three boys down the ladder and into separate tubes.  
"Scanning Joey. Scanning Trevor. Scanning Rodrick. Transfer Joey. Transfer Trevor. Transfer Rodrick. VIRTUALIZATION!" Maya said while typing. She sounds so cute.  
We were in the virtual world of Lyoko now. We were in the forest area again I was in my red and yellow samurai attire, Dung-bar was a red and black shadow warrior, and the red dog was Trevor.  
Maya came down and was in her cute purple elf costume.  
"Let's get to the tower!" She yelled as she gave us our vehicles. She hopped on Dumb-bar's shadow bike.  
"Maya, you do know where the tower is right?" I asked.  
"Of course, Joe-Joe! We need to take a tower to get to the desert sector!" Maya said as Rodrick took her into a tower. I followed on my bike and Trevor on his hover board.  
When we were out, there was a huge dessert filled with nothing but sand.  
"Let's hurry up! X.A.N.A was disguised as a police officer and whacking people with a stick isn't a pleasant sight to run away from!" Maya yelled as she hopped off of Dung-bar's bike.  
"Where are you going?!" I asked turning my bike so I was chasing her.  
"You guys distract X.A.N.A, I need to get to the tower!"  
"What if you get hurt?" I ask as my bike gets shot by a huge box thingy.  
"MAYA!" I yell, but it was too late. She ran into the tower. The boxes mindlessly shot each other. Maya had this under control.  
~POV: Maya~  
I ran into the tower and checked to see who died so far. It's only Rod and Trevor. I checked a camera to see how they're doing and I see a police officer walking up to them.  
I ran up to the middle of the circle and floated up to the smaller circle. Then I walked into the middle and put my hand on the scanner.  
**MAYA** it read then **CODE**. I typed in **LYOKO**. Then the white flash came and I was in my room. I checked the time and saw it was 4 AM. I took out my journal and continued writing. My journal didn't change back.  
"_All three of the guys are so sweet, but my heart belongs to only one guy and his name is_. Being friends with three guys is so complicated."_

* * *

**Hey! I decided to try to continue this! I know it isn't that great, but hey! I told you I had writer's block! Anyway, thank you for reading this... please tell me if I should continue!**


	3. The Voices Out Of the Darkness

_**The Voices Out Of the Darkness**_

* * *

~POV: Maya~  
I'm stuck in Mr. Pochio's class and I am just writing away in my journal.  
_Why can't I be loved by the ones I love? Why couldn't my parents stay with me? What is the best thing that they ever did to me? When did you leave me? Mommy, why did you leave me with a book, but not a kiss? Daddy, why did you leave me glasses, but no hug? Why did you two leave me your hearts, but not your love? What is the whole point of me staying here with no explanation?! O' what a life without my parents-no background knowledge or fairy tales; just a note left in a book saying-_  
"Belpois! Are you listening?" Mr. Pochio yelled.  
"Well, I was just lost about how Shakespear and the beautiful, yet tragic, stories he put togetheris such beauty!" I dramatically said.  
"Really?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, you should audition then! I think you'd make a perfect Juliet!" Mr. Pochio encouraged.  
"No, no, no, I think someone else should do that part. Probably someone without stage fright and pink hair!" I said before the bell rang.  
"BELPOIS!" Mr. Pochio yelled.  
"Yes?" I timidly asked.  
"You are going to audition for the play. I read some of your journal entries, you can totally do this!" Mr. Pochio said.  
"Thank you for your support!" I yelled as I ran out the door.  
"What was that about?" Joe-Joe asked. I love how cute he could be when ever he shows he cares about me.  
"Mr. Pochio wants me to audition for the school play as Juliet," I said in a nonchalant voice**(my favorite word to say... NON-CHA-LANT...).**  
"I think you should! I would actually go to one of the school plays for once!" Joe-Joe laughed.  
"Joe-Joe! You know I have stage fright!" I whined.  
"Come on Maya! I think you'll go great! I hope you get the part!" Joe-Joe encouraged before kissing me on the forehead and ran away. It's usually before Rod comes around. I know those two don't typically agree with each other and that they both pratically hate each other, but I don't like to mention it.  
"Give me your love and affection or else you'll be kissed to death," Someone said in a deep voice from behind me while holding their arm around my neck.  
"Oh, please! I already promised to go with someone to the nice dance coming up!" I said in a mocking "damsel-in-distress" voice.  
"Well, I guess we have to go with option #2," the guy said before he kissed my cheek.  
"Rod, you know we have to go to phys ed," I said pulling him with me to Odd's class.  
"Wait! I don't get my kiss? You gave Joe-Joe and Delmas their kisses for the last mission!" Rody complained.  
"Rodrick, do you have a crush on wittle ol' me?" I ask in a innocent voice while rocking from left to right holding my skirt.  
"W-w-what?! Psh... no!" I smiled and got closer to him. I leaned in near his face.  
"Rody, do you mean that?" I ask.  
"Not at all!" He whispered with a heart melting smile.  
"Hey Rod, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" I asked.  
"Of course, Maya. You know I'd do anything for you!" Rodrick said.  
"Can you audition for the school play with me?" I ask.  
"Yes, I will," Rody agreed.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said pecking his cheek.  
"Let's go!" I said with a smile. I was about to run away, but Rody is still holding my arm.  
"No, no, no, you still owe me more than that!" Rody yelled.  
"Rody! We'll be late!" I complained.  
"Maya!" He mocked. "You aren't leaving until I get more than that!"  
I gave up and wrapped my arms around his neck while leaning in. He followed my lead and I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.  
"Rodrick," I whisper as I lean in.  
"Maya," He whisper as he leans in.  
"I tricked you! Time to go!" I yelled as I pulled him with me to PE.  
"Toche, Belpois!" Rody said from behind me.  
When I got to the girl's locker rooms I saw Julia Thomas knocked out. The red head was in the same grade as me, but I don't talk to her.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, but I knew she couldn't here me or answer me.  
"Where is the girl?!" I heard a deep voice ask.  
"I-I-I don't know!" I heard Peyton's voice answer.  
Then there was a slam in less than 5 seconds.  
"Maya!"  
I was about to scream, but someone's hand covered my mouth.  
"It's me!" Rody said to me. I started to tear up and I hugged him.  
"I'm so scared!" I sobbed into his shirt.  
"Shh... It's okay. I'm here for you," He assured.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I cry.  
"We need to go," He said looking me in the eyes.  
"Rody, what about-"  
"They're already at the factory," He smiled.  
"Thank you!" I hug him.  
"No problem," He said.  
"Let's go! Code Lyoko time!" I smiled.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" We raced to the factory.  
"You guys have to go in!" I told the boys.  
"Hey Smart Beauty!" Odd said.  
"Can you virtualize us?" I asked.  
"Hey, that was your parents' job!" He said.  
"I'll do it! Just watch out for X.A.N.A!" I smile.  
The guys got in their transporters.  
"Scanning Joey, scanning Rodrick, scanning Trevor. Transfer Joey, transfer Rodrick, transfer Trevor. VIRTUALIZATION!" I typed and narrated.  
The guys were sent to the desert sector.  
Then I got there myself.  
_"Be careful, baby girl."_ I heard a familiar voice say.  
_"Scanning Maya, transfer Maya, Virtualization! Man, it feels good to say that after 20 years Aelita!"_ Another familiar voice said.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked, but I was virtualized into Lyoko.  
"Let's go guys!" I said, trying to mask my hurt and confussion from what just happened.  
"Odd, do you think you could tell us where the tower is?" Rodrick asked.  
"Yeah, it looks like it's in the desert sector, 30 North!" Odd directed.  
"Thanks!" I say before running.  
"Maya!" Trevor yelled.  
"What?" I yell back.  
"Be careful Smarty Girly!" He yells.  
"Dude!" I hear Rodrick punch him lightly as he runs to follow me.  
"Maya, I'm going with you!" He said.  
"Thank you!" I smile as I summon his bike.  
"You know just what to do to get a guy to fall for you!" He jokes.  
Odd grunts and Trevor fades away.  
"Odd! Are you okay?!" I ask.  
I look at my monitor and see Jennifer Livas typing in my supercomputer. X.A.N.A better be thankful that I don't have any weapons because I would so give him a good beating.  
Anyway, the bike disappeared with in seconds.  
"Let's go!" Rody said. We ran to the tower.  
"Rody, Trevor is out in the real world and so is Joey! I am really scared right now!" I exclaim as I start hyperventilating.  
"Hey, hey, hey. I will always be there for you. Remember that,"Rody assured me.  
"Okay," I started to calm down.  
"Let's get you to that tower." He smiled.  
We ran to the tower and saw a box right infront of me.  
I screamed as Rodrick took out the box with one swing of a sword. Then a huge black sphere came infront of us. Rodrick was hit.  
"Be careful, Rody!" I said right when he yelled, "Get in the tower Maya!"  
I ran in the tower and ran into the middle of the circle on the bottom floor. Then the other one on the top floor. I put in my identification. **CODE** it read and before I typed **LYOKO**, I heard the voices again.  
"Do it baby girl!" The female voice said.  
"Aelita! She has done that twice before!" The male voice nagged.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" I turn around and see them.  
"BABY GIRL!" Aelita screamed. She's so georgous with pink hair that goes up-like how my pink hair was before I started putting it down. She also wears a pink dress and a darker pink leggings.  
"MOMMY!" I screamed.  
"Aelita! Calm down! She needs to finish her work!" The man yelled. He looks really handsome, but in a scientist kind of way. He wears glasses like mine, blonde hair that stops right above his eyebrows, and he wears a blue turtleneck and long brown pants.  
"Daddy! Why won't you hug me!? Why won't you tell me you love me?! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I scream. When I run over to try and grab his sleeve, my hand went right through.  
"Because I love you too much and I don't have enough time. Neither do your friends!" Daddy points out.  
"Don't worry! We will see you soon! You and your friends released us!" Mommy assures me.  
I cry as they disappear and I type in **LYOKO**. A white flash took me away.  
I was back in my room. It's funny how these past two times I ended up in my room. I looked around and saw what I wrote in my notebook and added on to it.  
Why can't I be loved by the ones I love? Why couldn't my parents stay with me? What is the best thing that they ever did to me? When did you leave me? Mommy, why did you leave me with a book, but not a kiss? Daddy, why did you leave me glasses, but no hug? Why did you two leave me your hearts, but not your love? What is the whole point of me staying here with no explanation?! O' what a life without my parents-no background knowledge or fairy tales; just a note left in a book saying "We love you forever!" I love you two too!  
I look at what was under my pillow.  
_It's a long story, but let's just say that we're stuck in Lyoko. No matter what, do not try to get us out of there! We are doing this for your own good! Just turn off the super computer! We aren't worth it, babygirl._  
_Love always,_  
_Mommy Aelita_  
_Daddy Jeremy_  
Should I listen to them?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Can you please tell me which couple you want to end up together! *1 for Joey Stern 2 for Rodrick Dunbar and #3 for Trevor... Can you please tell me what you want to see on here! I really want to make sure I appeal to my readers! Thank you!**

**~Nerdychick**

**BTW: I LOVE saying the word "NONCHALANT"! ;P HAHA**


	4. Takings for the Win

Takings For the Win

Maya was stirring in her sleep. She was having another nightmare.

POV Maya

_"Mister Puck!" a woman with pink hair exclaimed clutching onto a string rag-doll._

_"Aelita, we need to go!" a blonde haired man with black round glasses yelled._

_"What about Maya? Jeremy, she is our daughter!" Aelita exclaimed._

_"We are leaving for Maya's sake, Aelita!" Jeremy saw his wife looking unsure of what to do._

_"She is only 3! I wanted to see her grow up!" Aelita yelled._

_"Maya will be okay! We will enroll her in Kadic Academy when she gets older. Sadly, she has to be a full time student."_

_"Stay strong, beautiful!" Aelita exclaimed looking straight at me._

I woke up with a jolt. I felt my cheeks and they were wet. Time to get ready for the day!

I met up with my three favorite boys for breakfast.

"Morning boys!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hey, Maya! This week has been a pain in the-"Rod started but I inturrupted.

"I know, we have exams, the two of us have the audition for the play, X.A.N.A is still on our tails, and-"

"Dungbar here is auditioning for the play with you?!" Joe-Joe spit tanked.

"Yeah, since you didn't wamt to, I thought-"

"When did I say I didn't want to be apart of this?" Joe-Joe asked as if he forgot.

"Well, you pressured me into Mr. Pochio's play!" I exclaimed.

"More like Mr. Pinochio!" Odd joked from out of nowhere.

Joe-Joe, Rod, and Trevor all laughed.

"Real mature guys!" I rolled my eyes.

Then I thought about it and started laughing myself.

"Look at what we have here, ladies!" An annoying preppy beach blonde screeched in my ear. "It's the three musketters! Plus one! Cutie," She pointed to Joey. "Hottie" She pointed to Rodrick, "Baby" she pointed to Trevor, "and Freak-o!" She didn't bother to point at me.

"Three boys and a freak... Why don't you three come sit with us?" Angela-the bully- asked.

The three boys sent me questioning looks.

"Go ahead! I have to go... Study, anyway! I will see you three later!

I got up, threw my trash away and ran to my safe haven, the factory.

~POV: Rodrick~

When Maya left, we all had no choice, but to go to the table.

"I don't think she went to go study..." Trevor-the genius(sarcasm)- pointed out.

"Really? Where do you think she went, Captain Obvious?" I asked with a ton of sarcasm.

"To the zoo!" Trevor exclaimed.

"This school _is _a zoo!" Joey exclaimed with fustration.

"She went to the f-a-c-t-o-r-y you i-d-i-o-t!" I yelled as Igot up and ran to the factory, leaving Trevor to find out what I just told him.

"Maya!" I called.

"You aren't going to find her!" A older, familiar, female voice called.

"How do you know, weird mysterious voice of the factory?" I called.

"Because she is in Lyoko!" A older, familiar, male voice called out.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I just sent her!" The female yelled coming out of the dark shadows.

"Hey, aren't you Yumi Stern?" I asked.

"Yes, proud mother of Joey Stern and wife of Ulrich Stern!" She said.

"Who are you talking to?" The man- Ulrich Stern- came out.

"Woa, you look, just like your father!" He told me.

"You look just like your son, except he has Yumi's hair!" I pointed out.

"Mrs. Stern?" I heard Maya's voice call out.

"What is it, Maya?" Yumi asked.

"I think X.A.N.A just activated a tower!

~POV: Joey~

Trevor is still trying to figure out what Dungbar spelled out to him.

"Does it have anything to do with L-y-oko?" He abstent mindedly asked.

"REALLY?" I yell, took him almost 45 minutes to figure that one out!

Angela started acting weird.

"Hey Ang, are you okay?" Kimmy-one of her followers with red hair- asked.

Angela just snarled at her.

"Ang, stop doing this! You need to calm down!" Jessie-the brunett- exclaimed as she put her hand on Angela's shoulder.

Angela took her arm and flipped her in a flash!

"X.A.N.A?" Trevor asked.

"I think it is time to go to Lyoko..." I whispered as we ran away. X.A.N.A in Angela form, was following us.

~POV:Maya~

I am in the forest sector looking for a good place to hide from X.A.N.A's minions. They are bugs, but I can't do anything!

_Run, baby girl!_

Mommy?

_Run Maya! Run to the tower!_

Daddy?

I took their advice and ran. I ran until I tripped on one of the tree roots. The bugs caught up to me and I was tangled in the tree roots. I was going to go to the real world and the real world will be crawling with X.A.N.A viruses. I heaed them coming, so I prepared myself. I just needed to say, I will always have and always will love-

I heard the bugs going down. Then someone sliced up my tangled roots and freed me.

"Need a hand princess?" Joey asked giving me a hand.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you forgot all about me!" I joked as he helped me up.

"Hey, Maya!" The other two guys greeted me.

"Hi, in hind sight, it was a bad idea to come here alone!" I smiled.

"Yeah, from now on, no one rides alone, not even you, princess!" Rodrick winked and I giggled.

"Now, let's get you to that tower!" Joe-Joe and Rod said at the same time.

_He's a keeper!_

_He breaks my little girl's heart, he is going to have a talk with me!_

_Jeremy, Maya can take care of herself!_

_Aelita, if anything it was my love talking!_

_Jeremy, you are stuck in-_

I had to push all those conversations away as I ran to the tower. I got in and floated to the higher level.

_Maya, we are so proud of you! Uncle Ulrich and Aunty Yumi are going to be with you for a long time!_

Thank you mommy, but I don't think they can do everything for me and be there all the time!

_They are the school's defense class instructors! Trust me, Maya, you need them when you come here!_

Why daddy?

_You could be virtualized and never turn back if something goes wrong! You neec to turn this off before it becomes a big problem!_

Dad, is that what happened to you and mommy?

_Yes, but we need to be kept here! Maya, if we go out, and you don't turn this computer off, we will loose the world!_

But if I turn it off, then I loose you!

_Maya, just go with it! Put in the Code and turn the supercomputer off!_

Reluctantly, I put in my I.D for the computer. Then I punched in the code- **LYOKO** and did a return to the past.

I was in my room and it was midnight.

_In the morning, she has to turn off the Super computer!_

_Jeremy, you know just as well as I do that she won't do it!_

_Why is that girl so disfunctional and stubborn?_

_Maybe because we were disfunctional and stubborn during our time?_

_I love you Aelita!_

_I love you too Jeremy!_

I love you two! That is why I am not giving up on you two being materialized again!


	5. Secrets Can Tear You Down

**Secrets Can Tear You Down**

**POV: Maya**

* * *

_"Jeremy!" Aeilita screamed in the car. "My water broke! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

_Jeremy was driving the small yellow car in what looked like the morning._

_"Aeilita! I am going 20 miles OVER the speed limit!" He complained._

_"LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD JEREMY BELPOIS! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL MY PAIN IF YOU DO NOT PICK UP THE PACE!" Aeilita yelled while grabbing Jeremy's turtle neck and pulling him so they were nose to nose._

_"Yes dear!" He smashed his foot on the pedal and there was a flash forward._

_"Jeremy, look at our new baby girl," Aeilita calmly whispered._

_"What is her name?" Jeremy asked._

_"How about Maya?" Aeilita asked._

_"Why Maya?"_

_"That is what you called me before we figured out who I am," Aeilita blushed._

_Yumi Stern, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia all ran in. Yumi was 8 months pregnant, (**that was when I was supposed to come out... in another month.)**_

_"Aww, she is so adorable. What is her name?" Yumi asked._

_"How about Samantha? Or Kiwi?" Odd asked._

_"We aren't naming our daughter after your 8th grade crush or your dog that didn't know left from right!" Jeremy exclaimed as everyone laughed._

_"HEY! Kiwi got us out of a lot of situations!" Odd defensively exclaimed._

_"Okay, we already named her! Maya Belpois," Aeilita softly said._

_"Can we give her a middle name?" Yumi asked. **(Okay, I didn't expect this) **_

_"Of course!" Aeilita exclaimed._

_"How abut Hana?" Yumi suggested. **(My middle name is Hana? As in... flower?)**_

_"Why Hana?" Everyone asked._

_"Because it means flower! And she reminds me of one!" Yumi explained._

_"Eh, I still like Kiwi," Odd pointed out._

_"Are you happy we picked Hana over Kiwi, Maya?" Aeilita asked looking at the baby. Then she turned to face me and asked it again._

_I freaked out and woke up screaming!_

* * *

I looked around and found myself on the Super Computer. I must've fell asleep when I was trying to look for a way to materialize mommy and daddy.

_Baby girl, you need to go to Kadic and get some sleep! IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT! _My mom screamed at me.

_Yeah, Maya! You need to get going if you want to stay ahead of your class! _Daddy lectured me.

"Okay, in an hour! I _NEED _to crack this code mommy and daddy! Why don't you have a nickname for me daddy?" I asked out loud.

_I don't really do nicknames! _He insisted.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked.

_Do you have school tomorrow? _He fired back.

"Yes, but I am a month ahead of all my classes!" I pointed out.

_Point Maya! Maya: 1 Jeremy: 0 Looks like you found another competitor Jeremy! _Mommy joked.

_Fine, if I use a nickname for you will you go to sleep and turn off the Super Computer? _Daddy asked.

"I will go to sleep, but I won't turn off the Super Computer! Not until you two are out of there!"

_Maya, the more you try to materialize us the more trouble you put on the world! People will die! _Daddy stated.

_Oh, sure! NOW it makes sense! You were in this exact spot over 20 years ago and I was doing exactly what YOU are doing RIGHT NOW!_ Mommy sassed._  
_

"Wait, daddy materialized you?" I asked.

_Yep, a little Deja Vu for me!_ Mommy stated.

_THAT WAS DIFFERENT!_

"I am trying to get the people who I love out of a Super Computer and I am supper smart! HOW IS THIS ANY DIFFERENT?!" I yelled.

_Just go to your room! Your hour is up! _Daddy sassed.

"FINE! I WILL come back for that nickname daddy!" I yelled as I dashed off.

* * *

**At The Audition for the Play**

**POV: Joey**

I went to the audition after I learned that Maya was pulling Rodrick with her.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Joe-Joe!" Maya exclaimed with a bright smile. That smile that turned me on...

"Hi Joe-Joe! I think you should audition because... well, you know what they say about people with things to hide and show biz!" Dung-bar exclaimed.

"Oh, is that why you are auditioning?!" I asked faking clueless face.

Maya laughed. "You two are silly! Now come on! Let's go sign in!" She smiled.

There weren't that many people to audition.

"I can't believe you made me sign up!" Maya joked. She pointed to the audition pairings. The way Mr. Pochio does auditions is that he pairs up two people and gives them a scene that they privetly preform for him.

THANK THE LYOKO WARRIORS BEFORE US! I AM PAIRED WITH MAYA! Dung-bar is paired with Squeaky Sally! She used to wear braces, but they broke and she never went to get them fixed. She has this condition where she squeaks all the time... when she talks, when she breathes, when she eats, when she takes a test, brrr... I can still feel her breath from when she sat behind me for a science test.

"Maya Belpois and Joey Stern!" Mr. Pochio called.

I saw a pale Maya so I took her hand. I could've sworn I felt sparks.

"I love you," I whispered as we walked over to the room.

"Awww, that was good, but save it for the audition, Joe-Joe," Maya whispered.

I think my heart just split in half. "I mean it," I mumbled.

"You two will preform a romantic scene. Belpois, you are about to go on a plane to New York and Stern, you need to convince her to stay. This is improv, by the way. No scripts and you can't talk about it. Suprise me and this will go smoothly. ACTION!" Mr. Pochio exclaimed. I saw mom and dad watching from behind him.

Maya walked away slowly. She stopped and sighed, looked back to me and started walking again.

"ALLY!" I yelled.

Maya looked back with tears in her eyes.

I ran up to her yelling her fake name.

"Austin?" She asked as I met up to her and took her hands in my own.

"I don't want you to leave! I can't stand not having you leave me! You need to stay! I am so sorry for lying to you! I didn't know you would actually leave!" I started to tear up.

"Austin, you don't know how badly I want to believe you!" She put her hand on my cheek and I covered it with my hand. "But what if the next time we plan something you leave me for another girl? I'm sorry Austin, but I have to take this!" Maya started to pull her hand back softly. I gripped her hand, not wanting her to let go.

"Ally! I can't let you leave! Stay for your friends! Stay for your family! STAY FOR ME, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" I waited for her response.

"Austin, I can't do this! I need to go, my plane -" I cut her off by pulling her face to mine for a kiss. This is both of our first kiss. She started to kiss back and I put every emotion I had for her in that kiss. She did the same thing. I felt sparks, fireworks, butterflies, bubble gum tastes, passion, a great sensation of relief, and best of all, love.**(I AM A GIRL! I also never had my first kiss, please tell me if this is right! I have no idea if it is... *~*)**

I didn't want to let her go, and she didn't stop. We heard clapping and we both jumped apart. I guess we forgot about the audience including Mr. Pochio and my parents. Oh great, another year of "Joey and Maya sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." from my parents!

"You two are perfect! I could feel the passion!" That was real..."The emotions!" Real again! "The desperation!" REAL! "THE LOVE!" COMPLETELY REAL FROM ME! "YOU TWO GET THE LEAD!" Mr. Pochio exclaimed.

"THANK YOU SIR!" Maya yelled as she squealed and jumped in my arms. Unfortunately, due to my poor physique, we both fell on the floor. Maya was giggling.

"You two better not do this during my class," Mr. Pochio joked as he walked out.

"Great job you two!" My parents exclaimed as Maya climbed off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry, Joe-Joe! Thank you Mr and Mrs Stern!" Maya smiled politely.

"We told you, call us Ulrich and Yumi!" Dad smiled.

"I am sorry! I should leave you guys alone! Joe-Joe, thanks for everything," She said as she walked out.

"No problem," I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

As soon as Maya was out of ear shot, my parents turned into 5 year olds.

"MAYA AND JOEY SITTING IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang.

"Real mature!" I rolled my eyes and walked out.

As soon as I got out, I saw Maya getting picked up by Squeaky Sally.

"Hey!" I yelled. Sally made eye contact with me and I could see the X.A.N.A marks in them.

"Rodrick!" I yelled looking around for him. He was under the fallen curtain.

"Come on, they took Maya!" I said as I helped him up and we ran towards the factory. My parents followed.

"Hey, Joe-Joe! How are we going to get in Lyoko?" Rodrick asked.

"Umm..." I didn't think this far...

"I can do it!" Mom said.

"THANK YOU! Now let's go!" I yelled at Dung-Bar.

"I am going with you two," My dad said.

"Okay!" I said.

We were virtualized by my mom and we were in the forest sector.

"I found her!" I yelled as I watched Maya in a ditch.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

I slid down to her and found a huge... Jelly fish? It was going towards Maya.

"Hey, Jelly! Let's play!" I yelled trying to get it away from Maya. When that didn't work, I threw my sword at it. Someone else did too. I turned around and found my dad, who looks kinda like me, but lighter hair...

"Dad? You look younger!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, your girlfriend is going to lose some sense if we don't get to her!" He said pointing to the Jellyfish.

"Let's go!" Rodrick yelled as he chopped off two arms/tentacles...

The three of us chopped off most of the tentacles before it retreated.

"Thank you guys!" Maya exclaimed as screaming came on the screen that Maya keeps (a cell phone or something) and it was Sally beating up mom.

"I need to go! Your mom will be okay, Joe-Joe! Thank you Ulrich!" Maya yelled as she took a flying scooter to the tower.

* * *

**POV: Maya**

** the tower**

I ran in, floated up, walked to the center and put in my identification.

CODE it read.

_There you go my little flower! _Daddy exclaimed.

"Daddy! You did a nickname for me!" I exclaimed.

_Yeah, just hurry up, because Yumi is in a pickle right now!_

I giggled as I typed in my code; LYOKO.

"Return to the past now," I said.

* * *

**In The Factory**

**POV: Maya**

I wrote in my journal about what happened and how ready I am to do it again.

_Someone's got a crush! _Mommy teased.

"Nah, we are only friends, in his eyes," I said as I took a picture of him and kissed it.

_He's a keeper, my little flower. But if he hurts you, I'll make sure he won't return from a mission! _Daddy threatened.

"I can get more information tomorrow about how to materialize you two! I know a way to get it! But I have to come back on a weekend! I love you two! Oh, and I am NEVER turning this off until you two are out!"

_Stubborn like you, that is where she gets it from. She gets her charm from me. _Mommy explained.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!**

**Please tell me what you think! Tell me if this is like a sequal to the original show! PLEASE! I want to know what you think of my story! Also, if you read my other story... HINT HINT! IT IS IN THIS CHAPPIE!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Love from NerdyChick! I CAN MAKE ANYTHING POSSIBLE! (When I'm writing!)**

**Until next time my followers and one favorite-er...(?)**

**PEACE! :) 3 O~O**

**Sorry I kinda had your couple friend zoned, but... yeah...**


	6. Promises You Can't Keep

**POV: Maya**

I woke up at the factory again.

_This is the 5th time this week my Flower! You need to practice for your play with Joe-Joe!_ Daddy nagged.

I have to get this right! I have a theory about how to get information, but I need one of thee guys here for back up!

_Jeremy, why doesn't she have my powers? _Mommy asked.

_She is also part me. That makes her a little different, Aelita! _Daddy answered.

_What was your avatar for Lyoko? _Mommy asked.

_Never again! _I felt daddy shiver.

I bet it wasn't **THAT **bad!

_Easy for you to say! YOU WEREN'T THERE! _

Wow, over dramatic much?

_Just get some sleep my Flower!_

I laughed as I found a picture of my little cute friend. I kissed it and left.

* * *

**At Breakfast**

**POV: Joey**

"Good morning Dung-bar!" I smiled at Rodrick.

"Morning Joe-Joe!" Rodrick mocked. "What's got you so happy?" He asked.

"I am one step closer to winning over Maya!" I smiled remembering our audition. Three words; Best. Kiss. EVER!

"She was acting! I could kiss you and act like I like it!" Trevor said with a mouth filled of food.

"Ewww! No thank you!" I yelled.

Rodrick was laughing his head off.

"Your loss!" Trevor nonchalantly **(SERIOUSLY! Who DOESN'T love that word?! It is SO fun to say! Non-cha-lant!) **joked.

"Morning boys!" Maya greeted with an amused expression.

"Hey!" We all said at the same time.

"So... um, Maya... I was... um... wondering... you know... since we got the leads... um... if you'd... you know... like to... um... " I nervously tried to ask.

"I'd love to practice our lines over dinner tonight, Joe-Joe!" Maya smiled.

Rodrick did a spit tank** (WHO DOESN'T LOVE THOSE?!) **on Trevor who did a spit tank on Rodrick.

"You actually got what he was asking?!" Rodrick and Trevor asked together.

"Yeah! I have known him all my life! I know what he is going to say next!" Maya explained.

"So... um..."

"Pick me up at 7 and we could go to the new restaurant near the factory!" Maya smiled and passed me a note underneath the table.

_I need you to come with me to the factory tonight. I'll explain during our practice session! -Maya 3_

Maya got up and walked away with a wink towards me.

"What does little Joey have here?" Trevor asked as he tried to snatch the note. I switched it to a old note that says;

_Nice try, but you lost Trevor! -Joey Stern :P_

I laughed and Trevor was kinda upset.

"Later guys!" I said as I did a salute and walked away.

* * *

**At Joey's Dorm**

**POV: Joey**

I was getting ready and all I heard was Trevor's words of "encouragement".

"Trevor, face it! I am just getting Maya dinner after rehearsing our lines." I said.

"I still think she likes Rodrick!" He taunted.

"What makes you think that?" I asked giving in.

"Well, he is more athletic, funnier, better looking, has a reputation, supposedly a great kisser, and-"

"I get your point!" I cut him off. "Look, I know what I feel when I'm with her! And I don't care if I have to fight Rodrick for her, I _will _win her heart." I took the red flower. "I promise!" I ran out the door.

"DON'T PROMISE SOMETHING YOU CAN'T KEEP!" Trevor yelled as I ran to Maya's room.

I was 10 minutes early so I knocked on Maya's door. She opened it, completely ready.

"I was waiting for you," She smiled.

"You told me to pick you up at 7!" I smiled back.

"You came early though! I knew you would!" She giggled. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees and a brown vest.

"For you, milady," I said bowing and giving her the flower that matched her dress.

"Let's do the Act 1 scene 4! I kinda have a little trouble with it," She shyly said blushing to the ground.

"Okay! Let's go to the drama department to practice!" I suggested.

* * *

**Drama Department**

**POV: Maya**

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Joey/ Romeo said.

JULIET:

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

ROMEO:

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

JULIET:

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

ROMEO:

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

JULIET:

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

ROMEO:

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Joey started to lean in and I was staying back. What if this is wrong? Wrong to my crush, wrong to my friend, wrong to me?

Joey's lips were right on top of my own and he was about to close the gap when Katherine Lawncer came in. Katherine is one of the many girls in love with Joey! She was also Joey's ex-girlfriend. They dated for a week and Joey dumped her because he didn't feel anything with her. He also told me he was trying to get his crush jealous.

"Katy! Are you okay?" Joey asked running to that slime bag... I mean Katherine.

Katherine ran up to me and electrocuted me.

* * *

**POV: Joey**

I chased Katy/ X.A.N.A to the factory and I called the guys.

My parents were already at the factory.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we weren't spying on your performance if that is what you are thinking!" Dad blurted out. Mom slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww... Yumi! I didn't tell him that we also saw Katherine put Maya in and the jelly fish thingy is about to take Maya's body!"

"Put me in!" I yelled as I climbed the ladder to the transfer chambers.

"Scanning Joey, Transfer Joey, VIRTUALIZATION!" My mom said inserting the keys.

I was in the mountain sector when I heard Maya scream.

"I am coming Maya!" I yelled as my mom gave me my motorcycle. I got to the jelly fish again.

"Hey ugly! Let's dance!" I yelled cutting off the tentacles. One of them stung me and then I started to get drowsy. I fell to the ground and blacked out right on top of Maya who was already knocked out.

* * *

**Joey's Dream**

_"Joey! Where are we?" Maya asked dressed in a purple princess gown like the Beth hologram wore in Bravest Warriors(*) Butter Lettuce(*)_

_"I don't know!" I screamed. I was wearing a blue warlock costume with a white beard like Chris wore in that episode(*)._

_"Level 100" White letters said._

_"Do you think we are in a video game or something?" Maya asked._

_"In another video game? Please!" I laughed._

_"LYOKO ISN'T A VIDEO GAME! IT IS A VIRTUAL WORLD THAT HAS MY PARENTS TRAPPED IN IT!" Maya yelled._

_"Okay, let's just think!" I said._

_"Maybe this is a dream?" Maya suggested._

_"Yeah, then I could do this!" I took my princess Maya in my arms, dipped her and kissed her. I still felt the fireworks. If this isn't a dream, then I have no regrets! I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she granted. We started to make out. When we parted for air, I was speechless._

_"Maya, I love you! I love you since we met and I will never stop!" I said to her._

_"Hey, umm... could you wake up and help her?" Rodrick in a red suit like Danny's(*) asked._

_"Wait! What?" I asked confused._

_"Hey! This isn't funny!" Trevor yelled because he looks like Wallow(*)._

* * *

**Maya's Dream**

**POV: Maya**

Ugh... "Where are we?" I looked around and I saw a dark city.

"I don't know!" I saw Joey in a Robin costume from Teen Titans(*).

I looked at myself and saw that I was in a Starfire(*) costume.

"Do you think we are in a video game or something?" I asked.

"In another video game? Please!" Joey/Robin laughed and I felt my blood boil.

"LYOKO IS NOT A VIDEO GAME! IT IS A VIRTUAL WORLD THAT HAS MY PARENTS TRAPPED IN IT!" I yelled my laser eyes shot at a huge rock.

"Okay, let's just think." Joey/Robin suggested.

"Maybe this is a dream?" I suggested.

"Then I could do this!" My hero, my Joey took me in his arms and dipped me and kissed me. I felt fireworks! I kissed back and hoped it was real because I love this so much! He licked my lips begging for entrance that I granted. We started to make out. When we parted for air I was speechless! He spoke up first.

"Maya, I love you! I love you since we met and I will never stop!" Joey/Robin said to me.

"Hey, umm... could you wake up and help her?" Rodrick asked dressed as Cyborg(*).

"Wait! What?" Joey/Robin asked confused.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Trevor yelled dressed as Beast Boy(*).

I laughed and yelled, "I love you too Joey! I have since we met and I won't even stop when we are in the after life together!"

"Hey, Maya. You kinda need to wake up and save the world. So, could you wake up?" Joey/ Robin asked.

"Mmm... In a minute!" I ran up kissed him and woke up.

* * *

I woke up from my dream and saw Maya still knocked out under me.

"Hey, Maya. You kinda need to save the world right now. So, could you wake up?" I asked.

"Mmm... in a minute!" Maya groaned in her sleep. I wonder what her dream was...

"Okay! I'm up!" She said.

I ran with her to the tower and she stepped in. I absentmindedly followed and I was actually granted in. I watched her go up from the middle of the circle to the higher one and I followed. Then she went to the center on the top one. I saw a screen pop out and she put her hand on it then she paused.

"No!" She screamed in pain. "This isn't happening!"

Since I was too coward to go up to her I stayed back and witnessed it.

"Mommy, daddy!" She screamed in pain again. I ran up and hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay!" I comforted.

she screamed and cried harder. "Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!"

"Maya! They aren't here! Open your eyes!" I whispered.

She almost stopped screaming and crying, but out of nowhere she started again.

"Maya! I'm here! No one else is," I started to cry.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOO!" Maya screamed and cried.

"Maya, open your eyes! It was just a bad dream!" I whispered and she started to float.

Maya screamed in pain and started to choke.

I grabbed her foot and pulled her to me. She started to calm down and breathe normally.

"Shh, Maya. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here for you," I comforted in my soothing voice.

"Joey?" Maya asked looking up at me in my arms. I could see she was so vulnerable in that moment.

"Yes Maya?" I asked.

"You'll never leave me, right?" She asked.

"Never! I'll always be here for you!" I hugged her tighter.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes I do. With all my heart," I whispered as she nuzzled into me.

"Thank you. I love you too," She whispered to me.

She loves me? She loves me. SHE LOVES ME! IN YOUR FACE DUMB-BAR!

She inserted the code and the white flash took me back to my room.

* * *

**Review if you liked the Teen Titans and Bravest Warriors Reference!**

**I just want to know how my story is going along!**

**PLEASE rate me from 0 (being the worst and you should stop) to 5 (I like it, but you could make it better by... insert suggestion please!) to 10 (Great, you should continue until there is a twist!)**

**I would greatly appreciate it! I will PM who ever responds! Thank you!**

**Quick question! If These characters were real, who would be your best friend and why?! Thank you again!**


End file.
